snlshowfandomcom-20200213-history
November 12, 2005
The 590th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on November 12, 2005. It was hosted by Jason Lee and the musical guest was Foo Fighters who performed "DOA" and "Best of You." Maya Rudolph and Toadette did not appear in this episode. However, they are sill credited. Full Summary * Daily Affirmation with Stuart Smalley ** Al Franken as Stuart Smalley ** LeeAnn Rimes ** Soleil Moon Frye as Punky Brewster ** Jason Sudeikis as Scott McClellan ** Morgan York * Opening Monologue ** Jason Lee ** Fred Armisen ** Andy Samberg ** Jim Carrey ** Kenan Thompson ** Finesse Mitchell ** Horatio Sanz ** Lorne Michaels * J.J. Casuals ** Andy Samberg as Jack Johnson ** Will Forte as Husband ** Rachel Dratch as Wife ** Bill Hader as Maitre'd * Good Morning Meth! ** Jason Lee as Ronald ** Amy Poehler as Patti ** Kenan Thompson as Renell Williams ** Will Forte as Keith ** Bill Hader as JJ ** Jason Sudeikis as Shirtless Guy * The Falconer ** Will Forte as Ken Mortimer ** Jason Lee as Land Developer ** Jim Carrey as Ace Ventura * Thomas and Dobbins ** Finesse Mitchell as Broker ** Amy Poehler as Kim * The Soaking Wet Killer ** Kristen Wiig as Bernadette ** Jason Sudeikis as Greg ** Jason Lee as Soaking Wet Killer * Refurbishments ** Rachel Dratch as Gail ** Chris Parnell as Mitch ** Fred Armisen as Peter ** Jason Lee as Tyler * Musical Performance: DOA ** Foo Fighters * Weekend Update ** Tina Fey ** Amy Poehler ** Fred Armisen as the French Minister of the Interior ** Bill Hader as Pierre ** Finesse Mitchell as Donovan McNabb ** Kenan Thompson as Wilma McNabb ** Andy Samberg as Michael Sessions * Butt Pregnancy ** Rachel Dratch as Vera Singer ** Tina Fey as Party Guest #1 ** Kristen Wiig as Party Guest #2 ** Chris Parnell as Mr. Singer ** Jason Lee as Tammy's Husband ** Amy Poehler as Tammy * Stashin' ** Seth Meyers as Douglas Firth ** Rachel Dratch as Deb Porter ** Jason Lee as Richard Hard ** Chris Parnell as Gary Packer ** Fred Armisen as Clint Haverwood ** Bill Hader as Vincent Vanderbone ** Will Forte as Tony "The Wiener" McNamara ** Horatio Sanz as Buford McNulty ** Jason Sudeikis as Grandson 1 ** Andy Samberg as Grandson 2 * Musical Performance: Best Of You ** Foo Fighters * American Taser ** Chris Parnell as Representative #1 ** Jason Sudeikis as Police Ofiicer ** Darrell Hammond as Representative #2 ** Seth Meyers as Representative #3 ** Amy Poehler as Female Consumer ** Rachel Dratch as Housewife ** Will Forte as Husband ** Kenan Thompson as Black Man #1 ** Bill Hader as Striker ** Finesse Mitchell as Black Man #2 ** Andy Samberg as Nerd ** Jason Lee as American Taser President Trivia * In the Falconer sketch, Jason Lee accidentally calls Will Forte "dickhead" instead of "dickweed," then mutters "Shit" before correcting himself. Forte ad-libs that he is neither a dickweed or a dickhead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31